Why Is It Summer Again?
by meanxgyu
Summary: "Aku membenci musim semi. Tapi tahun ini, aku menyukainya" ㅡ Wonwoo.


**( Firstly, I am a new comer. So, i am so weak at this thing. So please, read this and give me a review! And i'll try to improving my self. Thank you )**

 **Title : Why Is It Spring Again? ( Song by Kisum, Yerin, and Cao Lu )**

 **Cast : Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jihoon, and** **Soonyoung.**

 **This is a oneshoot story, and maybe there will be a lot of typo.** **And i dont re-check this story. Sorry if this is a mess for you guys. ㅜㅜ**

 **Lets start!**

Pagi yang cerah, suhu yang hangat dan nyaman. Ah, jangan lupakan suasana yang sangat bahagia. Kenapa bahagia? Tentu saja, musim semi telah tiba. Semua orang berbahagia. Dan tentu, banyak sekali pasangan pasangan di dunia ini yang merayakannya. Dengan berjalan berdua di taman, berpegangan tangan, dan melakukan ups- sebuah ciuman romantis.

Termasuk Mingyu, salah satu orang yang berbahagia karena musim semi telah tiba. Dimana lingkungan sekitarnya terlihat indah. Dan melihat bagaimana orang orang bahagia, sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Tetapi, nampaknya pernyataan diatas tidak berlaku bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Bukannya ia tidak suka musim semi. Tapi, ia merasa musim semi itu hanyalah sementara.

ㅡ _Wonwoo POV ㅡ_

 _'Hah...Musim semi tiba lagi. Sebaiknya aku tidur lagi saja'._ Batinku.

Aku sangat bosan jika soal musim semi. Baru saja aku keluar rumah, pasti aku akan menemukan orang berpacaran dimana-mana. Mereka memakai baju yang sama, bergandengan, dan melakukan rutinitas mereka. Membosankan.

Pada saat aku ingin tidur lagi. Tiba tiba saja aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dari luar.

"Wonwoo hyung! Bangunlah kau dasar tulang pemalas!"

HEY- Aku bukan tulang pemalas. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

Ah, Mingyu. Cinta pertamaku. Demi apa aku malas sekali untuk bangun. Hanya demi Mingyu, aku bangun dan membuka jendelaku.

"Aku bukan tulang pemalas, Hitam! Dan ya, kau mengganggu tidur nyenyak ku lagi. Kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku setiap tahun hah?" Teriak ku dari jendela kamarku.

"Ayolah, hyung. Mau keluar bersama ku? Daripada kau menenggelamkan dirimu di selimutmu begitu" katanya.

Dia mengajakku, keluar? Seperti pasangan pasangan disana? AH TIDAK. Hilangkan pikiranmu itu Wonwoo-ya. Hah, kenapa udara disini memanas? Dia sudah setiap tahun mengajakmu jalan jalan di musim semi kan?

"Hyung...?" Mingyu memanggilku.

"Ah ya? Dasar kau mengenaskan! Baiklah, aku buka pintu dulu" kataku.

Aku terpaksa bangun dan membukakan pintu untuk Mingyu-ku. Ah tidak, maksudku Mingyu.

"Gyu! Masuklah dulu, aku mau mandi. Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku tidak punya makanan apapun, jadi nanti kita cari makanan di luar saja ya?" Kataku.

Aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri seperti itu. Daripada aku pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik aku pergi saja ke kamar mandi.

ㅡ _Mingyu POV ㅡ_

"Aku tidak punya makanan apapun, jadi nanti kita cari makanan di luar saja ya?" Kata Wonwoo hyung. Astaga, tidak kah kalian lihat? Dia mengatakannya seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen pada ibunya. Sangat manis. Aku pun menggigit bibirku, menahan gemas.

Habislah uangku kali ini, Wonwoo hyung pasti akan merengek minta cheese-burger. Biar kutebak kali ini, dia akan minta tiga cheese-burger? Aku pun membuka dompetku dan tiba tiba saja..

 _ㅡ Author POV ㅡ_

"Ming! aku sudah seleee..- WAH! Kau membawa banyak uang? Mau mentraktirku ya? Yasudah ayo, kita keluar!" Kata Wonwoo semangat. Dan Mingyu tidak bisa menolak lagi, karena cintanya kepada Wonwoo sangat besar.

 _halah._

 _'Sial, membeli burger saja harus melewati orang pacaran'_ Batin Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo melihat Jihoon, dan langsung berlari menghampirinya. Wajar saja, sudah setahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Mingyu yang kebingungan pun akhirnya menyusul Wonwoo.

"Jihoonie!" Teriak Wonwoo. Jihoon menoleh sekilas dan _tak!_ dia menemukan Wonwoo. Mengabaikan kekasihnya yang bernama Soonyoung itu, ia pun ikut berlari menuju Wonwoo. Mereka pun berpelukan.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, Jihoon. Lama tak berjumpa kau tau?" Kata Wonwoo. "Iya, Won. Aku juga" balas Jihoon. Mereka tertawa hingga Mingyu dan Soonyoung menghampiri mereka.

' _Huh..? Siapa lelaki sipit ini. Kembaran Jihoonie?'_ Batin Wonwoo mengkhayal.

"Wonwoo hyung, jangan lari lari dong. Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh nanti? Malu hyung" Kata Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mendengus.

Mengabaikan Mingyu, Wonwoo malah bertanya pada Jihoon. "Jihoonie, ini siapamu?" sambil menunjuk Soonyoung.

"Ah halo. Kenalkan aku suami masa depan Jihoonie ku yang manis ini- Aw sayang!" Jihoon memukul Soonyoung yang berkata sembarangan itu. Tapi pipi Jihoon tetap saja memerah.

"Omong kosong, Soon. Oh iya, Won? Sudah punya pacar ya?" kata Jihoon sambil melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Bukan Jih-..." belum sempat Wonwoo melanjutkan..

"Ya, aku kekasihnya. Kami pasangan baru yang menikmati musim semi" dan Mingyu terkekeh kecil diakhir katanya. "Namaku Kim Mingyu"

 _'M-mingyu...'_ Wonwoo ingin menghantam Mingyu pada saat ini juga rasanya. Dan ia merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang.

"Wonwoo hyung, katanya mau makan bersama ku? Ah Jihoon- hyung? dan kau pacarnya Jihoon hyung. Aku dan Wonwoo hyung pergi dulu ya. Wonwoo hyung ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ku katanya" Kata Mingyu sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo.

' _habislah aku, jantungku, jiwaku. Ya tuhan...'_ \- _Wonwoo._

"Baiklah, pasangan baru" Jihoon tertawa. "Ayo Soonyoungie, kita pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya yang juga dibalas Mingyu. Sedangkan Wonwoo? dia seperti batu.

"Hyung...? Kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mencubit pipi Wonwoo.

"YA! Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya- uhm- lapar! Ya aku lapar" kata Wonwoo sedikit terbata-bata. "Yasudah ayo, hyung" Mingyu berkata dan menarik tangan Wonwoo.

 _'habislah aku, jantungku, jiwaku. Ya tuhan...' -Wonwoo._

Setelah selesai dengan urusan membeli burger, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Taman dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu pada saat mereka masih kecil.

"Aku merindukan tempat ini hyung, sama seperti aku merindukanmu" kata Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Ah...be-benarkah?" Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Masih canggung setelah Mingyu berkata bahwa ia adalah kekasih Mingyu. "Kenapa tidak dimakan burgernya hyung? Mau ku suapi?" Kata Mingyu.

' _lebih mati lagi aku Mingyu-ya!'_ tangis Wonwoo dalam hati.

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo membatu berpikir ' _Apa karena tadi? Hm..Mungkin ini saatnya..'_ batin Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih melamun, burger yang ia cintai sekarang terlantarkan karena perkataan Mingyu saat bertemu Jihoon tadi masih menghantui pikirannya. Ia membayangkan jika ia dan Mingyu benar benar berpacaran. Dan alhasil, pipinya kembali memerah.

 _bodoh sekali, Wonwoo._

 _'Chu~'_

Wonwoo merasakan bibirnya dan bibir Mingyu bertemu. Apa Mingyu barusan menciumnya?!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan..!" baru saja Wonwoo ingin menghantam Mingyu. Mingyu kembali menciumnya.

"Aish! Ming-" dan Mingyu menciumnya lagi. Setelah itu, Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu kau tau. Kau ingat taman ini? Taman dimana kita bertemu pada saat musim semi. Aku ingat disaat kau menangis hanya karena mainanmu hilang hyung.." kata Mingyu. Wonwoo ingin sekali menampar Mingyu, tapi ia lebih memilih mendengarkan Mingyu.

"Kau tau? Alasanku tidak memiliki pacar adalah kau? Makanya aku selalu mengajakmu keluar pada saat musim semi dan kita selalu berakhir di taman ini. Kali ini, aku tidak ingin kita memiliki _ending_ yang sama seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya. Aku ingin membuat _ending_ yang bahagia tahun ini. Hyung, maukah engkau menjadi pacarku. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Ah- mencintaimu. Mingyu berbicara panjang.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo hanya bisa melihat Mingyu. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berkata. "Aku benci musim semi, sangat sangat benci. Tapi Mingyu, terimakasih sudah membuat benci ku terhadap musim semi berkurang. Dan hari ini, kau membuatku menyukai musim semi"

 _'Apa maksudnya...' batin Mingyu._

"Hyung, bahasamu sangat merepotkan. Aku tidak paham, langsung ke inti saja hyung" kata Mingyu.

"Aku menerimamu, dasar bodoh. Berapa sih nilai bahasamu hah?" katanya Wonwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kesal, tidak peka sekali Mingyu ini.

' _Hah...?'_

 _'HAH...'_

Mingyu langsung memeluk dan menggendong Wonwoo. Mencium bibir Wonwoo lagi dan akhirnya menurunkannya. Wonwoo? ia hanya tersenyum malu malu dan pipinya yang lagi lagi memerah.

"Aku mencintai, Kim Wonwoo.."

"Aku juga.. HEH. Aku Jeon Wonwoo, bodoh!"

"Aw, sakit sayang"

END

.

.

 **Wah! halo halo. Akhirnya cerita yang kubuat selama 4 jam sudah selesai. Maaf sekali kalau ceritanya sangat sangat ketebak atau membuat kalian bingung?**

 **A review, please? Buat aku semangat untuk berimprovisasi dan melanjutkan cerita yang lain. Terimakasih!**


End file.
